1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load torque estimation apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a load torque estimation method and a non-transitory computer-readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technology is known to estimate the load torque of an electric motor in a real-time manner. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-137450 (Patent Reference No. 1) discloses a technology of determining a control model for an electric motor that is a control target and estimating the load torque of the electric motor by using a voltage value (controlling value) for controlling the electric motor and the rotational speed (actually measured value) of the electric motor.